This invention pertains to a low profile electrical connector, and in particular to a connector having contacts which are novel in their design and in the technique used to mount them to the connector housing.
Many different types of electrical connectors are available which have a dielectric housing with several passages extending through the housing. An electrical connection is achieved by inserting a conductive pin within any of the connector's passages. Correspondingly, an electrical contact is associated with each of the connector passages. The electrical contact is mounted to the connector housing and has a mating portion which forms the electrical connection with the conductive pin. Normally, each of the contacts within the electrical connector are formed by a manufacturing process consisting of stamping and shaping a metal sheet.
The above described connector and contact configuration is typically used in applications involving small electrical devices which require a connector housing having a low profile. Many of these low profile electrical connectors have a small contact pitch (spacing) and are capable of receiving a conductive pin in either of two opposite directions. However, a need exists for even smaller electrical connectors for use in miniaturized devices such as cellular phones, pagers, notebook computers, and computer disk drives.
In addition, one problem with the above described connectors is their inability to provide a reliable electrical connection between the mating portion of the contact and the conductive pin. Furthermore, the above described electrical connectors do not effectively secure the contact to the connector housing. In response to these problems, this invention provides a connector with a low profile and contacts which are unique in their design and in the means used to mount them to the connector housing.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector which accepts a conductive pin from either the top or bottom of the connector.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secure three dimensional retention of the contact to the connector housing in order to firmly hold and accurately position the solder tail and mating portion of the contact.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a free standing contact.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact with a mating portion having two points of contact.
Furthermore, other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.